1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to snow-sport equipment and more specifically to a combination snowboard and downhill ski.
2. Introduction
A wide variety of riding products exist for mountain snow sport enthusiasts. Downhill skiing has a long history of innovation and a great variety of ski designs have been developed over the years. Generally downhill skis are substantially flat axial planks with a binding used to couple with a ski boot. Each axial side of the individual skis has a sharpened metal edge that gives the skier the ability to turn and control his speed during downhill descent. Oftentimes the axial side of the individual skis have a parabolic sidecut, meaning the tip and tail of the ski are wider then the middle of the axial distance. The parabolic shape gives the skier more control over turning because the sidecut naturally encourages parabolic motion downhill as a skier applies pressure to the given edge.
Like downhill ski technology, there are many solutions for cross-country skiing and backcountry/alpine trekking. One common design feature for cross-country skiing and backcountry/alpine trekking skis include a binding that holds the toe of the boot securely in place while allowing the heel of the boot to rise and fall in a rhythmic motion. The rhythmic motion facilitates gliding as opposed to a marching motion that is used when snowshoeing.
More recently, snowboarding has enjoyed huge popularity and snowboard design has progressed steadily. Like downhill skis, snowboards are typically designed with substantially parabolic edges to facilitate turning. For functional and safety reasons, snowboards also typically employ bindings that semi-permanently hold the snowboarders boot to the board, forcing the rider to strap in and strap out of the bindings one or two feet when a rider wants to traverse flat or upward portions of the mountain or trail Likewise, unstrapping one foot from a snowboard and “skating” eliminates the advantage of having a large surface area under a rider's feet, causing the rider's feet to sink into the snow and requiring more effort.
In addition to skis and snowboards for use in specific skiing/riding styles, splitboards, which allow use of a single device for more than one ski/ride style, have gained a somewhat recent popularity. A splitboard is a reconfigurable snowboard/alpine-trekking ski combination designed with various clasps and multi-purpose binding configurations to allow a user to physically split a snowboard down its length into two skis, reconfigure the bindings, and use the skis for cross country skiing or backcountry trekking. However, splitboards do not have inside edges suitable for downhill skiing. Due to the lack of edges and a function-limiting straight inside edge, splitboard skis are unusable for downhill skiing.